Tsutanai Waaurufu
by Snow Puff
Summary: Last Chapter Up! There are many tales of werewolves... Few of them are true... And fewer of them end well...
1. Mangetsu

Okay, I've watched Teen Titans for like a month now and I must say they have the most interesting villains I've ever seen in my life. I especially like the HIVE. That's just me, but I've also noticed, NO ONE WRITES ABOUT THEM! I was figuring someone needs to do SOMETHING. So rather than waiting on my ass; I decided to take an active role. So I did and thus this story was born. If I make any big error, (and I almost know I will) point it out to me, but don't be an ass about it.

Summery: During a mission, Jinx gets bit by a strange dog. It didn't seem to do anything to her, but why is there now a dog roaming the HIVE Academy during the full moon?

Genre: Horror/Mystery/Supernatural/Romance and a pinch of Humor

Rating: T

Parings: Well, it's going to be a pretty main part of the story, so I figured I'd give you a heads up. There will be Jinx/Gizmo. (Gets hit with rotten tomatoes.) Damn you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I did, Jinx and Gizmo would be a couple. (Gets hit with more tomatoes.) Where do they keep getting them from?

Tsutanai Waaurufu 

Chapter 1

Mangetsu

&#&(#$$ THE HIVE &#&(#$$

The HIVEs three top students walked through the hallway towards the main door, talking amongst themselves. They were recently assigned to steal a very valuable diamond from the Jump City Museum. Reaching their destination, the only girl among them smiled and said, "Good thing it's a nice night. The moon's full and there's not a cloud in the sky. I didn't know our luck could be that good."

The smallest of the trio rolled his eyes, "Luck, shmuck! Jinx, the weatherman's been saying tonight was going to be clear for a week. That's why we're stealing the diamond tonight."

"Gizmo…" Jinx groaned. "Just because you don't believe in luck doesn't mean it doesn't exist. After all, how would my powers work if luck didn't exist?"

The tallest spoke up next. "Guys, let's not fight. Jinx's jubaku blades must have some basis in luck, otherwise they wouldn't work right. And Gizmo's right; the weatherman did say tonight was a clear night…"

"Mammoth, for someone who could probably snap us in half, you are way to peaceful," Jinx said with a smile.

"Let's stop talking; I want to be able to get home early so I can, I don't know, do a little thing I like to call 'sleep'!" Gizmo said frustrated.

Jinx laughed at her short friend. "Hai. Let's go."

The three set off to the museum jumping (and in Gizmo's case, flying) from rooftop to rooftop until they landed on the museum's roof. "Alright," Jinx said, "you guys are going to stay up here and watch my back. Radio me if you see something." She jumped down off the roof and landed in an ally on all fours, looking almost cat like.

Jinx started to walk to the mouth of the ally, when she heard a slight growling sound from behind her. Her radio crackled. "Jinx here. What's up? Over." she said into it.

"Jinx," Gizmo said into his radio on top of the roof, "my scanners are picking up a life form in that ally. Watch yourself. Over."

"Yeah, I think I heard it a bit ago. I think it was… growling. Over."

"Growling? No it couldn't have been. It looks human on my scanners. Over."

"I'll check it out, then. Don't worry; I can handle myself. Over." With that Jinx put her radio back on her belt and walked towards the sound. A big black dog jumped out from behind a trashcan and growled louder at the strange intruder. "Don't worry, big fella. I'm not going to hurt you…" It growled even louder and started to bare its teeth at Jinx. "Don't worry. I'm friendly." The dog barked a dangerous warning at her. Jinx backed away from it, her fear that it would try to bite her becoming more and more of a possibility.

Hearing the bark, Gizmo radioed Jinx again. "Jinx? Are you there? Jinx!"

"What's going on, Gizmo?" Mammoth said looking worried.

"I'm not sure…" The duo heard another bark this time with rapid footsteps. Then a high-pitched scream. Jinx's scream. Gizmo jumped down off the roof, landing with much less grace (read: on his ass). He ran over to see the dog biting Jinx's slender neck. Gizmo grabbed a stick laying near-by and threw it at the creature, causing it to run off. "Jinx. Are you okay?"

"Stupid question," she whispered.

"Good point. We need to get you back home so someone can look at your neck. Do you think you can walk?" He realized that his question fell on deaf ears for Jinx had fallen unconscious from the lack of blood.

"Guys!" Mammoth said from the museum roof. "Titans at 10 o'clock!"

"Damn it!" Thinking quickly, Gizmo lifted Jinx off the ground and called back up to Mammoth. "Hey! I can't carry her very quickly, you'll need to do it!" Mammoth jumped down into the ally and grabbed Jinx from Gizmo's arms.

"Please, strange bald midget and giant man with huge hair, give me back whomever you are kidnapping so we can bring her to her rightful home," Starfire said to Gizmo and Mammoth.

"We're not kidnapping anyone, damn it!" Seconds after he had said that, the other four Titans had surrounded him and Mammoth.

"Titans, go!" Robin said charging at the Mammoth, drawing his Bo staff. Before he could strike Mammoth, Gizmo tackled him.

"I already told you! We're not doing anything illegal! Now, if you want Jinx to -" That's when realization sunk in. If he didn't act fast enough, Jinx would die. "Look, I need you to trust me."

"Why should we trust you?" Cyborg yelled at Gizmo. "You stole my car, you sick son of a bitch!"

"Hey! I also saved your life! You owe me a favor!" Gizmo's voice softened. "Please." Tears formed in his eyes. "If you don't let us leave, Jinx will die."

"Dude!" Beastboy said bursting out into laughter. "You soooooo have a crush on her!"

Raven rolled her eyes and used her powers to put Beastboy in a sound proof shield. "I'm very sorry about him. We're considering getting him neutered if this behavior keeps up." Beastboy paled and started banging on the sides of the shield.

Gizmo, who was bright red by this point in time, sighed and said, "Look, just let me and Mammoth go! This is important; just go home to your giant T!"

"Robin, we should help them!" Starfire said.

"Star? I don't know if that's a good idea…" He replied.

"If we do not help them, they will end up like Romeo and Juliet!"

"And the alien reads Shakespeare," Gizmo said rolling his eyes. "C'mon Mammoth; we don't have time for this!" He grabbed Mammoth's arm and started leading him down the ally at a shocking speed.

"Best of luck, love-sick midget!" Starfire said waving at the duo as they left.

&#&(#$$ JINX'S MIND &#&(#$$

Another bark and another one of the infinite black dogs leapt at Jinx's lithe form. She did a backhand spring and shot a jubaku blade at it, a making it melt and bubble into a puddle of black ooze. Another dog attempted the same, reaching the same fate. _Damn it! When will these things end? _

A larger dog stepped forward and smiled wickedly. It stood up onto its back legs and spoke to Jinx. "You cannot fight us for long, girl. You will become one of us. You will become a werewolf like us, and you will kill the one person on this miserable planet that you care for." _I can't do it! I can't kill_ _-_ "You can and will, girl! He's not as strong as you are now, what makes you think he can stand up to you as a hideous beast?"

_No. Please no. Help me…_ "Nothing can save you now!" The dogs moved into a circle, surrounding Jinx, who curled into the fetal position and burst out sobbing. The dogs cackled and leapt at her all at once engulfing her in an inky blackness.

&#&(#$$ AUTHOR'S NOTE &#&(#$$

I'm sure many of you are confused as to why I made the Teen Titans a bunch of insolent pricks. This is my reasoning: they are. The more in depth version of my reasoning: Due to the fact that this is a story centered around the HIVE, the Teen Titans need to be more 'bad-guy ish'. I.E. Rather then helping Gizmo, Jinx and Mammoth (like I'm sure they would in the actual show if this happened), they decided to just let them leave. Also, considering the fact that they won't be here that often, they are going to be the official 'Humor Mongers'. They'll supply the comic relief, unlike in the show where that's Gizmo's job.

While on the subject of Gizmo, did you notice something majorly different about the way he talks? I'm sure you did. I'm positive you did. Knowing that, I wanted to say this actually doesn't take place in the 'here and now' of Jump City, so to speak. This could be in some strange dimension where the writers aren't as retarded and don't try to curse any way they can. Or it could take place one, two years in the future when Gizmo's a bit more mature. You decide.

About Mammoth, I figured he can't be all big, bad, and tough all the time, so I made him about as meek as a rabbit, but with the power of a tank. (A tabbit?)

I know for a fact that I didn't put a lot of detail into what the inside of Jinx's head looked like. But I picture it being pure white, no definite floor, ceiling, or walls. But now that she's been bitten, it's starting to get blacker and darker because of the presence of those black dogs. Also in the following chapters, Jinx will start going crazy (not like Beastboy crazy, like Raven when Trigon was in her mind crazy) so I also wanted to say the more she fights the werewolf-ness (black dogs) the worse her mental state gets because of the black ooze that just stays in her mind.

Language issues! I happen to know Japanese and I like to use words in my writing. So I'll give you a dictionary for the words I use.

Hai Yes (I used it like the word 'yeah' but same idea)

Jubaku Curse; Spell (so jubaku blades are Jinx's powers, get it?)

Mangetsu Full moon (which is why the chapter's named that)

Tsutanai Waaurufu Unlucky werewolf (get it?)

I'd love to get a review so I can fix things I screwed up on and (better yet) people who say they like it and want me to update. . 'Till next time!

Snow Puff 


	2. Sameru

I got reviews! Huzzah. I figured I might as well answer them…

To Whightwolf: I'm glad you like it. To answer your question, I like the villains in the sense of their appearance. I hate their personalities and how they talk. I think the writers of that show need to die a horrible death as soon as they can, so better writers can take their place. And also, I've only seen so many episodes of Teen Titans. And the HIVE rarely shows up as it is.

To acosta pérez josé ramiro: Thanks for the grammar detail. .; I knew I was going to miss something! I'm gonna fix it too. (eventually)

Now it's time for Chapter 2

Tsutanai Waaurufu 

Chapter 2

Sameru

#&# THE HIVE #&#

Jinx sat up suddenly and looked around. She was in an all white room that she instantly recognized to be a room in the HIVEs medical wing. _Just how did I end up here?_ Memories flooded back to her. The dog, getting attacked, passing out, and then those creatures' threat… She looked at herself and saw she was attached to an I.V. that was giving her blood. Jinx clamped her eyes shut; she couldn't stand the sight of blood. She heard the beeps on the heart monitor increase, followed by a soft moan. Confused, Jinx turned around to see Mammoth and Gizmo sitting on a couch in a corner of the room, sleeping. _They must have stayed up all night to make sure I was okay…_ Jinx wiped a tear from her eye. _They didn't have to do that. They're nicer than I give 'em credit for._

Jinx touched her neck where the dog had bitten her and she found it was covered by a large bandage to help it heal. _I'm lucky. That bite could have killed me…_ Jinx's memory of what the dog said to her echoed in her mind. _Was that really a werewolf? It couldn't have been. That type of thing only happens in bad horror movies. I bet I was just having a nightmare. Gizmo did make me watch "Wolf-man" the other night…_

"Morning, Jinx," Gizmo said with a yawn. "You okay?"

"Morning. And yeah, I'm fine," Jinx said followed by a smile. It wasn't the type of smile she would have normally flashed if this had happened. This smile showed her teeth (something she rarely did), and came with a tiny growl. It looked… feral. _You will become a werewolf like us, and you will kill the one person on this miserable planet that you care for,_ Jinx's mind taunted. Shaking herself from her frightening thoughts Jinx frowned. "Gizmo…" she started, "Is the moon going to be full again tonight?"

Gizmo was shocked by her question. Jinx was superstitious and all, but she was asking how long the full moon lasted? That was weird even for her… "No. Why?"

The heart monitor beeped slower; Jinx relaxed. "I was just wondering. I like looking at the full moon… All the superstition that centers around it; it's beautiful…"

"What superstition centers around the full moon? I mean like aside from werewolves and junk…"

"Well…" Jinx was trying to ponder a good example. Most of them involved romance and love, and that was one subject she really wanted to avoid at this time, but it appeared like she didn't have much of a choice... "It is said that lovers are more romantic on a full moon… And a woman must be very careful whom she invites to dinner, if she baked a cake when the moon is full because the person who eats the first piece will become her husband… A full moon during harvest means a good crop… Blowing nine times on a wart while the moon is full will make the wart go away… A full moon on Christmas Day brings misfortune… Full moons are supposed to make someone crazy… It's unlucky to drive a nail into a board during a full moon… Sleeping under the light of a full moon will make a woman pregnant… Two full moons in the same month will cause severe weather in the following month. Actually the second of those two full moons is called the 'Blue moon'. It only happens once every 16 years… In the months of both January and March… February won't have a full moon that year but…"

"So that's where the phrase 'once in a blue moon' comes from!" Gizmo said snapping his fingers.

Jinx nodded. "Yeah, the blue moon's also supposedly twice as powerful than a normal full moon. So if you were a werewolf and it was a blue moon, you would be more powerful than usual… I was born under a blue moon, too."

"So that means… there should be another blue moon coming up… You're sixteen on the… 31st, right?"

"Yeah…" Jinx raised her eyebrow. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," Gizmo said matter-of-factly

"Seriously? You don't…" How could she phrase this? "look… sixteen…" Jinx bit her lip. She didn't want to insult him, per se. She was just curious.

"I know." He shrugged his shoulders. _That's really weird. He's normally way talkative. Well, if I'm self conscious of how I dress, why can't he be self conscious of his height?_

Mammoth yawned and mumbled a simple "Morning," to the duo. "The doctors said you should be able to get out of here late afternoon… Which means, so can we."

"You guys didn't need to stay here all last night…" Jinx said blushing. "It's really sweet, though."

"Welcome," Mammoth said dismissively. _Well, that means I can go and sleep in my room tonight. But… What if it is true? What if I turn into a werewolf? Shimatta! This is ridiculous! Werewolves don't exist! It's just the pain medication they have me on!_

Hours came and hours went. Gizmo fell asleep, and Mammoth left to get something to eat after a while. With no one to talk to, Jinx fell asleep and was left to battle her own mind.

#&# JINX'S MIND #&#

The black… things in Jinx's mind snarled at her. "Follow us. Follow us," they chanted. _No!_ Jinx's thoughts screamed back. _I won't! I won't kill him!_ "You have no say in the matter!" the large one said. "You will call me 'Masuta' from now on, girl!" Masuta laughed as the other beasts started fighting her. She sent a jubaku blade at a group of them, causing them to dissolve into the floor, adding to the gray tint that started to appear. Masuta jumped in front of her and raised one of his claws, slashing across her chest. Jinx cried out in pain, tears coming down her face. _I… Can't hold them off any more… Next full moon, I'll become one of these… things!_

#&# THE HIVE #&#

"No…" Jinx said followed by a distressed moan. "Stop it! Please…" She sat up from her bed, panting and covered in sweat.

"Jinx!" Gizmo said, looking just as distressed. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing…" He placed his hand on hers and gave it a soft squeeze.

"You can tell me…" Jinx blushed slightly. She never liked to discuss her dreams (it is, after all, bad luck to do so), but Jinx almost never had a nightmare that made her shout in her sleep. Nor had she ever been so frightened of a nightmare.

"It's nothing." She pulled her hand away more abruptly than she had planned, causing it to hit her in the forehead.

A large nurse walked in the room and snapped her fingers. "Yo! Midget! Get to getting!" Gizmo growled angrily, but he knew better than to attack someone in a position of power. "And you, Goth kid! Get out of bed; we have people in worse positions than you! You've healed already!" The duo left the room, not wanting to confront the nurse. _That was a deep cut; how could I have already healed? Maybe I am lucky._

The night came. The moon peaked out from behind a cloud. Jinx, unknowingly, was doing a part from Shakespeare's 'Macbeth'. She paced back and forth in her room, wringing her hands. The moon came out from the behind the clouds, casting its glow through Jinx's bedroom window. "Masuta," she said, her eyes glowing a treacherous pink color. "I have awakened."

&#&(#$$AUTHOR'SNOTE&#&(#$$

Yay! Chapter two done! I don't really have any notes aside from the Japanese words I used.

Sameru (Awakening)

Shimatta (Damn it)

Masuta (Master)

One last thing; the scene I'm talking about is the scene right before Lady Macbeth killed herself. She was going insane, and pacing back and forth, wringing her hands. All three of those things applied to this so… I made the connection.


	3. Sankakutousou

Another review! (Gasp)

To mistressmarionette: I'm glad you like it so much! .

1 And yes (insert sarcasm) Gizmo has feelings; it's almost as if he's human! Le gasp! (end sarcasm) I love Gizmo, and it's impossible to find someone who doesn't portray him as an annoying bitch and it pisses me off...

2 Doing the research about different superstitions was actually a lot of fun! I never would have done it unless I started to write this.

3 You were the person who turned me onto the idea that Mammoth's bound to have a caring/smart side, so feel special.

I've read your fics and I really like them! (H is for Hive is actually the inspiration for this fic! But you've got to update it! It's driving me INSANE! Two chapters aren't going to quench my thirst for fan fiction about the HIVE forever! I'm done now.) Thanks for the fav, makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 3

Oh, yes and one last thing…

WARNING: This chapter is very fluffy! Like, sickeningly fluffy. I don't know where the fluff came from (considering this is supposed to be a horror story…) but it is there! Oh, yeah! In case you forgot, the paring is still Jinx/Gizmo (Gets hit with more tomatoes) I really need to start fighting back before they start using meat…

Tsutanai Waaurufu 

Chapter 3

Sankakutousou

& THE HIVE &

A couple of weeks had passed since Jinx's attack. She noticed that she had been giving her two friends that feral smile a lot, she'd also been growling more than the average person should. The one thing that scared her more than anything, though, was the fact that she had been looking at Gizmo and Mammoth almost… hungrily… She'd been distancing herself from them to stop Masuta from smiling wickedly in her mind every time they passed her. But now she had a much more important matter at hand…

The students at the HIVE looked forward to only a few days out of the year; and one of them happened to be today. Every year, the HIVEs top student would fight each other for a chance to lead the team, Jinx had won for many years now and she didn't plan on giving up her title. When Gizmo, Mammoth, and she fought, some teachers would let their students out of classes, other students would give up study hall, several students tried their hardest to act out so they'd be sent to detention and maybe catch a glimpse of the action. Even Bumblebee, who didn't like much about her espionage at the school, would admit it was an amazing sight. If you've graduated and haven't seen the trio fight, then you haven't seen anything. Many witnesses would admit the fight looked more like a graceful dance then a competition for leadership. Brother Blood wasn't impressed by much, but it was impossible to not stare in awe as the three exchanged blows.

During lunch, it was nearly silent, which was a feat in itself, Jinx stared off into space, a sad look on her face, thinking about how this could happen to her. _I must be the unluckiest person on this whole damned planet…_ Gizmo and Mammoth also stared off into space, Mammoth thinking about whom he could find to spar with him before the fight tomorrow. Gizmo, on the other hand, was more worried about Jinx than winning the fight. _What could be wrong with her? She almost never looks like that…_

The hours came and went, Jinx didn't pay attention during her afternoon classes, still staring at something only she could see. From across the room, Gizmo stared at her, worried about what could be causing this drastic change in her personality. After classes, Jinx went off to her dorm, staring at the floor, slouching, walking slower than she'd ever walked. Receiving a nervous look from her smaller friend. _She's not even eating anymore… This is bad._

Through the night, Jinx stared at the moon. _It'll be full tomorrow… A blue moon… What if… I'm too powerful? It's not supposed to be a fight to the death… What if… I kill them?_ Jinx stayed up all night, playing the 'what if' game with herself, challenging the darkest and most disturbed parts of her mind to come up with ideas to haunt her with.

The morning of the fight had arrived. Students, and even some teachers, were placing bets on who would win the contest. Most people put their money on Jinx; she had won the last several years, after all. But others decided to take a chance with their money, and placed bets on the others (Gizmo's engineering teacher and Mammoth's fighting teacher, to name two of them). The fight was set before any of their classes, so some other students could sneak a peak, if they were willing to get up early enough.

The arena was shaped like a triangle, and each of the fighters were to stand in a corner. Brother Blood shut down the sentinels and hexagonal pillars that normally would be incorporated during a fight, but for this instance, he wanted to see what they could do without any distractions.

The three of them shook hands, and took their places in each of the corners. Gizmo noticed that Jinx looked like she hadn't slept at all the previous night, but at the same time, she looked as if she was out for blood. Students waited in anticipation, feeling the electricity and tension in the air.

"Fighters! Get ready!" Brother Blood said over the loudspeaker. A bell rang indicating the start of the match.

The three of them stayed perfectly still for several moments after the start, staring each other down. Jinx growled. _I'm going to enjoy this…_ She shook herself. _No, I'm not. I need to keep control, and just win. That's all!_ Mammoth moved first, he charged at Gizmo, hoping to take him out of the match fairly quickly. Gizmo pressed a button, causing four mechanical legs to come out of his back. He looked… twisted, in a word. Like something out of a Tim Burton movie. One of the legs reared back and flung itself at Mammoth at an alarming speed, who caught it before it could hit him. He used Gizmo's surprise to his advantage, and started to swing him in a circle. Jinx, who had been simply watching from her corner of the arena, ran up to the boys and gave Mammoth a hardy kick in the side, causing him to drop Gizmo on the ground. "He's mine," she stated simply.

The crowd erupted into a flurry of hushed whispers. They all knew Jinx had a style for flare, and wouldn't take such a cheep shot. The students were all quickly hushed by just as confused teachers.

Mammoth let go of his aching side, and tried to grab Jinx's leg. She somersaulted out of the way and through a jubaku blade at him, which he dodged. Gizmo took advantage of the situation by smacking Mammoth into a wall using another one of the legs, causing the giant to pass out. Jinx smiled wickedly, "Alone at last." _Please, Masuta, No!_ Jinx's mind raced, she had no control over her body. Masuta laughed. _Do not worry, child. I won't kill him; I'll just give him a taste of what you can really do!_

Jinx roared, holding her hands out in front of her. Her eyes glowed pink, as did the tips of her fingers. Floating pink orbs gathered around her, the colors reflecting oddly off her grey skin. With a sinister chuckle, the orbs gathered together and shot out a large pink beam. Gizmo could only watch in horror as it raced ever closer.

& JINX'S MIND &

_STOP IT! _Masuta only laughed harder at this request. "But, my child, keep in mind, this is only half of your power. I could have you do much worse damage, if I didn't want the fun to wait until tonight…"

& THE HIVE &

Jinx stared at the floor, tears gathering in her eyes. She and Mammoth were in a room in the medical wing. Gizmo wasn't hurt too badly, just a few burns and a minor concussion, pretty lucky, considering. Even though, Jinx couldn't bare to look at Mammoth. "Hey, Jinx?" Mammoth said softly. "You know it's not your fault, right? I do stuff like that all the time… I accidentally broke someone's arm, once." Jinx knew he was right; he had a very good point. She just couldn't shake the guilt away from her.

A few minutes (though to Jinx it seemed like an eternity) later, Gizmo awoke with a soft groan. "Ow… My head…"

Jinx wiped the tears out of her eyes. Her face seemed to light up. "Gizmo!" She sprang up and pulled him into a hug.

"Umm… Good to see you, too?" Mammoth used this as an opportunity to slip out of the room and get something to eat.

"I'm really sorry about earlier… I just – " Masuta growled in her mind. _If you tell him anything I'll have you slit his neck! _"– Don't know what came over me…"

"It's alright. I'm fine, really. Besides, remember that time I almost stabbed you?"

Jinx laughed. Not an evil laugh, a lighthearted 'I wish I was still there' sort of laugh. "You hadn't gotten all the kinks work out of your legs…"

"And one of them came flying off…"

"And nearly crucified me…"

"Then one of the sentinels almost shot you…"

"But at the last minute you saved me by falling on top of it." Jinx's eyes once again filled with tears.

"Please… Don't…" Gizmo was never good at consoling people, especially when they were crying. Jinx started sobbing hysterically, putting her head in her hands. "I'm fine… Don't cry, Jinx…" At a loss for what to do, he pulled Jinx into a warm embrace.

& JINX'S MIND &

Masuta laughed darkly. "It's a shame, my dear, that soon you'll be forced to kill him…" Jinx glared at him. _I won't!_ "That's what you say now… But once you set eyes on that glorious moon… Let's just say it won't be pretty…"

Jinx looked around her mind. It was pitch black. She finally got rid of all the smaller dogs, but now she had nothing to stop her from listening to Masuta. _I will not listen to you anymore, Masuta!_ Jinx sent a jubaku blade at him, which he easily jumped away from. "Face it, girl! The only way you can possibly resist me is by getting your flunkies to help you; and if you do seek their aid, I'll have you destroy them!" Tears stung Jinx's eyes. _I would rather die than hurt them. So, if you please, kill me._ "Stupid girl, I need you. If you die; I die." Jinx saw a very bleak silver lining. _Very well. I'll just need to kill myself._

& AUTHOR'S NOTES &

Eek! Jinx is suicidal! I did not plan for that to happen! Oh, well. I'd never kill her off, considering this is one of the few fics she's in that doesn't have her change sides and lust after Cyborg… Sorry! I nearly got started on a rant!

Wow, this thing is starting to get a little mushy… I need Jinx to start killing people, and fast!

Sankakutousou (three sided fight) thus the name of the chapter.

As usual review to let me know stuff I missed or screwed up on, or just to say 'UPDATE, FAGGOT!'

Okay, so I don't want you to say either of those things; but you know what I mean. Point is: review!


	4. Houyou

To Loki14: Wow! I'm making people cry! And for some odd reason, I like it. Oh well, here's another tear-full chapter! Oh yes, I'm glad you think I did a good job on the paring. I thought I made it maybe a little too fluffy there for a while -;

Sorry about the lack-of-updates, but I have a very strict updating rule: If no one reviews, no writing. It was killing me! I so wanted to write this chapter!

Warning: It's back! Save the women and children! The gigantic fluffy mass now has sharp, pointy teeth! AHHHHHH! A.K.A. This starts out as an incredibly fluffy chapter, but then Jinx goes mental! WEEEE!

Note: I noticed in chapter 1, when Cyborg and Gizmo were having their little bitch fight, I put in references to a few episodes (Crash and Car Trouble, to be exact). Then I realized OMFG! I never put in a reference for Deception! Which is only the biggest hint of Gizmo/Jinx to date! Okay, so, it's the only hint of Gizmo/Jinx to date… Just don't throw anything at me this time. **Gets hit with a duck. **Anyway… I made up for it big time in this chapter! So if you haven't seen Deception yet, there are some spoilers in here. Yup. Not big ones, but they are there.

Tsutanai Waaurufu 

Chapter 4

Houyou

$& THE HIVE $&

Gizmo stretched his arms above his head, he just had a nice long nap and he felt great! The nurse from before told him he should try to go on the roof for some fresh air. He shrugged and hopped out of bed. Walking to the elevator, he realized that Jinx damaged his Jet Pack earlier. _Got to work on that later…_

Stepping out onto the roof, a cool breeze hit Gizmo's face. _It really is nice out here…_ _Dokonodoitsu?_ On the edge of the roof, a lithe figure stood, looking out onto the last moments of the sunset. Even though her hair wasn't up in its 'normal' style, he immediately recognized it to be Jinx. "Jinx…? Is that you?" Gizmo asked quietly.

Jinx whipped around so fast even she was afraid she was going to fall. "Gizmo! Wh-What are you doing here?"

"Doctor's orders. What are you doing here?" He said taking a few steps closer to her.

"I…" _Why don't you tell him, girl? Tell him what you're planning to do._ "…Can't go on anymore…" Jinx said almost silently.

Her answer hit Gizmo like a knife through his chest. His head spun, and he felt like collapsing. The last time he felt like this, was at that dance when Stone/Cyborg was still attending/spying on the HIVE. It pissed him off to no end when he thought about that dance. Seeing Jinx in that beautiful dress, dancing gracefully, smiling that cat-like smile of hers… But then the tin-man had to be with her…

"Gizmo…" Jinx's words snapped him out of his thoughts. "I'm… Sorry…"

Gizmo's eyes glistened in the last moments of the setting sun. "Don't be. I'm the one that should be sorry… It was something I did, or something I said. I just know it…" _She probably hates me because I'm constantly pissed at her lover-bot! I should have shut him down when I had the chance…_

Well, girl? You have two possibilities at this point; If you jump, he'll jump after you. If you don't, you'll kill him. He'll die either way, so just save your self, my pet. "No…" Jinx mumbled.

"Don't lie…" Gizmo said with a glum smile on his face. "I know it's about me, okay?"

"No!" Jinx wiped a stray tear away from her eye with her sleeve. "It's not about you! It's about me!"

The sun sunk behind the sea that bordered the city. "Oh no! Run! Hide!"

"Jinx. I'm not going to leave you when you're about five seconds away from jumping off a building. I don't CARE how much you love him, it doesn't matter!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Jinx's voice wasn't her own. It was… darker, more sinister. "You've made a foolish mistake, boy!" Her eerie speech was followed by a howl to the just emerging blue moon.

_Well, that's probably not normal…_

Jinx's appearance changed to mimic a dog's. Her nose and mouth formed a snout. Her ears moved to the top of her head and became pointed. She grew a tail, fluffy and pink. If Gizmo hadn't witnessed it, he would have called himself crazy. But there was no denying it; Jinx had turned into a wolf.

With a snarl and what appeared to be a smirk, the wolf jumped at the smaller boy, slashing him and giving him a nasty gash across the chest, than jumping behind him, preparing for another blow. It stung and it was deep, but Gizmo knew that it wasn't fatal. Panting, he grabbed the remote that controlled his Jet Pack and pushed a button, causing bat-like wings to hold him in the air. It was damaged, but it would probably take him far enough.

$& TITAN'S TOWER $&

_Azerath Metrion Zinthos… Azerath Metrion Zinthos… Azerath Metrion Zinthos…_

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

"Titans trouble!" Robin shouted knocking Raven out of her trance. "Gizmo's been spotted above the city! Let's move!"

Raven closed her eyes in thought. _Gizmo? Without Jinx or Mammoth? I know he's done that before but… this seems different… Robin would just act like the justice junkie he is… Cyborg would probably punch him… Beast Boy's a moron… Starfire would probably never shut up about Romeo and Juliet…_"I'll take care of it," Raven said icily.

"Uh… You sure Rae?" Cyborg asked. "He can be pretty mean when he wants to be…"

"I can handle myself." Raven floated out the door and out into the night sky.

$& JUMP CITY $&

Raven flew through the city following Gizmo's path. She found him on the top of a church, hunched over next to some gargoyles. _He blends in with them shockingly well… I nearly missed him._ Raven landed on the steeple. "Rough night?"

"You have no idea…" Gizmo paused for about two seconds before he whirled around. "Why aren't you, like, arresting me or something?"

Raven chuckled. "I felt that there was another reason for you roaming the streets than committing a crime…"

"Oh. Well, where's cy-brat?"

"Jealousy is a powerful emotion."

"I'm not jealous. Why should I be?"

"I'm not sure. Why don't you tell me?"

"I'm not jealous of him! Okay?"

"Don't bother hiding it. I can sense your emotions." Raven sat next to him, letting her legs hang off the side of the tower. "I can also read minds. But, I feel it's an invasion of privacy, so I'd rather you tell me than me finding out for myself."

"It's…" Gizmo felt weird telling someone he considered a 'foe' what his problems were, but what could he going to do? It was either telling her, or having her read his mind. "…Jinx…"

"What about her? Is she alright?"

"I… Don't really know… I found her tonight… Up on the roof… She was about to jump…" Gizmo held back tears. He was willing to tell her what was wrong, but he wasn't letting her see him cry.

Raven gasped. _Jinx? Trying to commit suicide? That doesn't seem like her at all…_ "It's okay…" _Oh, perfect. I have no idea how to comfort people. Let alone people I don't know very well…_ Raven bit her lip. _Sometimes I wonder why I even bother…_ She let out a small sigh and pulled Gizmo into a sufficiently awkward hug. _Starfire is so much better at this than I am… I really wish I brought her along…_

Gizmo inhaled sharply, his wound started to hurt, once again. He gently pulled out of Raven's 'I'm trying really, really hard, so bare with me' hug. "It's not you, it's just…" Gizmo pointed to the slash on his chest.

Raven looked at it for a few seconds. "We need to get that looked at."

"Um… We?"

"I'm taking you to Titan's Tower. We have a state-of-the-art medical wing,"

Raven said, picking up Gizmo in her arms and taking off.

"What is this, a commercial?"

"Don't make me drop you."

Despite resent events, Gizmo laughed.

$& AUTHOR'S NOTE $&

I don't know why, but I decided to end this chapter on a happy note. - It's always a good thing!

I also decided to center this chapter (and the next couple) around Gizmo, rather than Jinx like the other three chapters. There might not be anyone aside from me who thinks he rocks in his own way, but if there is, THEY DESERVE THIS!

Translation time!

Houyou Embrace

Dokonodoitsu Who in the world…?

Well, review as usual. But also, I have a question to ask!

Should I have Raven and Gizmo get together?

I left it sort of open in this chapter… But I want to know how far I can go with this until flames pop up from all the Rae/BB shippers… Which no one wants because they are vicious, vicious people! I know, I'm one of them. BUM, BUM, BUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!

I know that the main paring of this is Gizmo/Jinx but Jinx'll be out of the picture for a few more chapters considering no one wants to hear about a pink wolf eating people. So, the next few chapters of this saga will be centered on Gizmo mostly, but the Titans will be there as well.

Really, either way, Rae and Giz'll be interacting more than any of the other characters, but I just want to see about a possible love triangle? Love square really, once you count Cyborg. Or a pentagon with BB… Or a hexagon with Bumble Bee… But the point is! Is a side/implied romance of Gizmo/Raven a good thing? Just tell me in your review, if you leave one.

I'm done, finally!

Peace out!


	5. Kikyoku

To mistressmarionette: Yay! Another review! Anyway, I'm honestly surprised that more people don't go into the twirp's head, but hey, what am I going to do? I'm glad that you like the way I do the paring. I've always believed that they do have a very brotherly-sisterly sort of relationship, but then again, so do Robin and Starfire! - I'm really glad I pulled off the suicidal Jinx well… (I knew doing that report about suicide for heath class would help me out later in life!) The best part of your review was, I was looking for a way to sum up how most people view Gizmo's personality, and you helped me bunches and bunches! (i.e. I didn't need to do any research for this chapter, tee hee)

(Insert shameless plugging) Guess what ladies and gents, I got off my ass and did something good! I created a HIVE C2! Rawr. Anywho, I figured I'd do some promoting for it. And the name for this elite group is known as the HIVE Fankurabu! It means 'Fan club'. (End shameless plugging)

Tsutanai Waaurufu

Chapter 5 (Wow, this is getting long, ain't it?)

Kikyoku

$$)( TITAN'S TOWER $$)(

Gizmo awoke in an all white room, his vision a little blurrier than he would like it with a beautiful raven-haired woman looking down on him. _She's beautiful… Like an angel… I must be in heaven…_

"Close, but no cigar, I'm afraid," Raven said, smirking from his thoughts.

Gizmo's vision returned to him, seeing Raven looking very amused. "I thought you said you didn't like reading people's private thoughts?"

"Well," she said taking his hint to wipe the smile from her face, "When said person passes out from blood loss, I feel it's necessary to monitor the person's brain function to make sure they didn't die."

"How long was I out?"

"About two weeks, give or take… Cyborg needed to raid five 'Blood-mobiles' to find some O positive blood to give you, so I suggest thanking him the next time you see him."

"Why would he do something like that? And for me of all people?"

"Well, as the Teen Titans, it's our duty to protect the citizens of Jump City; even ones we don't know very well." _Oh, Lord, he's right; I do sound like a commercial. A political commercial for the Republicans, no less... Damn, how low can I get?_ Deciding to come out on top of the conversation, Raven added in a very un-commercial-like manner, "And plus, he said now you'd both be even now."

"Soooo… Two weeks, huh? I bet that Mammoth and Jinx have noticed I'm not there about now, wouldn't you say?"

"I'd have to. Speaking of which, how did you get that wound anyway? The last memory I found from you was just what you told me: Jinx was about to jump, and then the sun set and your mind goes blank… I suppose that your mind blocked it out…"

Gizmo thought for a minute. "Yeah, I guess it must of…"

Cyborg came thought the door with his arms folded. "Well, it's about damn time you got up, cripple."

"Gee, thanks. Love you, too."

"I'll bet you do. I needed to trash so many 'Blood-mobiles' cause of you!"

"Well, good for you… Couldn't you have just like… Oh, I don't know… Taken me to a real doctor!"

Cyborg put his face right in his opponent's, those cliché anime lightning bolts coming from both of their eyes, meeting in the middle. "If it was my choice, I would have!"

"Well, that's just fine and dandy, then! Well, let me guess why you're here. You replaced my heart with a baked potato and I now have three seconds to live?"

"You're damn right about the three seconds to live part!"

Raven of course quickly realized that half of their argument was mental, and decided to listen in to her 'comrades' thoughts.

_Son of an ass! Is his whole damn fault I'm like this! If he hadn't spied on us, I'd probably be at the HIVE eating lunch with Jinx and Mammoth!_

_Little basterd! If he didn't fcking_ _worship Jinx, then she'd probably would have joined up with the Titans by now!_

This, of course, when on for many more insults, and they all had one thing in common: Jinx. Raven inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. _Oh, God. THIS has been what their whole stupid 'rivalry; has been about? The affections of someone they're too chicken to just ask out? I better end this quick… _"SHUT THE HELL UP, BOTH OF YOU! Look! The sooner that you both realized that the reason you both hate each other is because you're unknowingly competing with each other for the Jinx's affections, the better! Now, the both of you just need to find out who she likes and stop bitching the winy little baby's you are!"

"Umm… Did I enter at an inappropriate time?" a timid voice said from the doorway. A voice all three quickly realized belonged to Starfire.

"Oh, super," all three of them droned.

_Great. Now everyone has to know about my love life…_

_Shit! Rob'll go psychotic when Star tells him THIS!_

_Just perfect. Starfire just hade to see me loose my temper. Fantastic._

The trio sweat dropped. "Uh… Look! As far as I'm concerned I'm not welcome here. I'll just be leaving in an hour!"

"Star! Don't tell Robin this! He'll flip! It's bad enough without him knowing, okay?"

"Starfire, this isn't what it looks like. I didn't break anything. I merely started shouting. I was in control of my emotions the entire time."

Naturally, they all said the said those things at once, so Starfire didn't understand a word of it. To further add to this predicament, Beastboy and Robin had just appeared a few seconds later in the medical room, wondering who got shot.

With a much suffering sigh, Raven answered, "No one got shot. We were just having an extended debate about religion. It got out of hand, so I decided to stop these two before Gizmo got hurt more than he already was, and before Cyborg needed to break into another 'Blood-mobile'…"

"Oh!" Starfire said suddenly. "Than I completely misread what you were saying when I entered the room, friend Raven. I thought you were saying that Cyborg and Gizmo should stop bitching like the babies they are and find out who the girl who has the name of Jinx wants to partake in the Earth ritual of 'dating' with."

"Nope," Gizmo said indifferently. "Religious discussion."

$$)( ONE MONTH LATER $$)(

The Titans would be the first people to admit that they didn't trust Gizmo the first few days he was awake. But Raven, Starfire, Beastboy, and, yes, even Cyborg and Robin, grew to enjoy their guest's company over the next few weeks. Raven soon found out that he knew how to meditate, and the pair would escape to the confines of their minds every chance they could. Starfire learned all about the life in the HIVE, and expected a new exciting, and often hilarious, tale about the school everyday. Beastboy found a new videogame partner that was willing to let him win. Sometimes. Cyborg took a bit more time to trust the young prodigy than the others, but once he realized that bitching didn't solve any of the world's problems, he let past grudges go. Robin still didn't trust him completely and would stay up half the night staring at security monitors just in case Gizmo decided to go on a five-man killing spree at some un-Godly hour of the night. But the five soon learned that there was more to him than the "I am short and smart and evil, run away!" shtick that they always assumed of his personality. He was actually fun and kind of nice. In his own weird way.

$$)( THE HIVE $$)(

Jinx couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it. Gizmo, her friend, her brother-figure, the one person she loved, was dead. And at her hands. The morning after her attempted suicide, nearly two months ago, she found blood on her hands and around her mouth, as well as on the roof. She barely ate anymore, except what Mammoth made her, she cried herself to sleep nearly every night, nightmares plaguing her rest as it was, and her grades slipped much more rapidly than any of the HIVE's teachers had ever seen before. The one thing that frightened most people, though, was the fact that Jinx walked around the hallways mumbling to herself. Angelica swore she heard Jinx saying 'He's gone… He's dead… And it's all my fault…' but no one dared ask Jinx about it.

That's not to say Mammoth wasn't depressed about the loss of his friend. He was. And he wouldn't deny it in a heartbeat. But he was much more worried about Jinx's strange behaviors, especially around the full moon. She would stay locked up in her room never daring to come out, and while many of the students suspected she was stalking the hallways murdering students, for one student disappeared during every full moon, but Mammoth didn't believe a second of that hideous gossip.

Even Brother Blood was disturbed by the death of one of his top students. It wasn't out of compassion or anything, don't get me wrong. He was disturbed because while he knew a great many people who were willing to make him weapons, only Gizmo was willing to do it for free.

The rest of the students assumed that Gizmo simply ran away, something he's done before, coming back murmuring about building his own damn car, or needing to take a shower like all hell, or simply cursing Cyborg's good name to pieces.

$$)( TITAN'S TOWER $$)(

Gizmo sat cross-legged in the Titan's living room, repeating Raven's famous mantra. Beastboy thought it would be funny to turn into a wolf and scare the living day lights out of the both of them. With a smirk on his face, he transformed into a wolf crept up behind Gizmo, and howled as loud as he could. Gizmo's eyes snapped open remembering what happened to him that night. "Jinx…"

$$)( AUTHOR'S NOTE $$)(

Okay, just to clear it up: Gizmo didn't die. That's just what the HIVE assumes his fate is. I mean think about it, if you don't see hide nor hair (not that you would normally see the latter in this case :-p) of your good friend in nearly two months and you woke up the morning after you transformed into a werewolf with blood around you and no visible cuts on you anywhere, what would you think?

Another thing I should clear up: In my various studies from starting this fic, I found that werewolves don't have memories of the acts they commit while transformed, so Jinx wouldn't remember Gizmo flying off into the night and her not killing him.

Yet another thing: People who have had trauma (i.e. Gizmo's really deep gash in his chest) normally don't remember much of it because their brains block it out. I bet most of you knew that but here's an interesting bit of trivia I bet you didn't know, when you're traumatized and your brain blocks it out, it's not permanent. It's more like a form of amnesia; you get back the memories when something that reminds your brain of the trauma happens, example, Beastboy howling as a wolf.

Translation time! WHOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kikyoku means 'Depression' Happy, huh?

A bit of irony I noticed today, I started this fic on a full moon. I didn't notice that before now! Ain't that weird?

As usual, review so I can type up another chapter of this exciting saga. For once, I know exactly where I'm going with the next chapter! WAHOO!

Snow Puff


	6. Hicchi

Sorry about the updates. Or rather, lack-there-of. I went on vacation to Disney World for a few days and then I had to do some schoolwork (If Louisa May Alcott wasn't dead already; I would have KILLED her!)… Now! Back on track!

To SKYE: Yes. It would be rather interesting, wouldn't it? So I decided to add a lite (Oh, dear God. I sound like a diet add…) romance between the two.

To Mirtle Lawson: I KNEW there had to be another Gizmo fan out there! BWAHAHAHAHA! Anywho… You're so right; we do 'ned' more H.I.V.E. I just love making fun of typos. Tee-Hee. And, as you can see; I'm updating.

To Sailor Wend: Wow! You reviewed for each chapter! Nice! I think it would be cute to see them kiss, too. I think it would be so funny to watch because Gizmo's so much shorter than Jinx.

To GizmoFanGirl: 1st: Don't kill me! PLEASE! 2nd: Yes, it's good to find people who like similar things as you. 3rd: Don't kill Jinx. I need her for perhaps one or two more chapters.

Tsutanai Waaurufu

Chapter 6

Hicchi

#!$$#!$$ TITANS TOWER #!$$#!$$

"Okay," Raven said with a roll of her eyes and a long-suffering sigh. "Let me get this straight…"

"You got it straight the first three times you asked me!" Gizmo said with a growl.

"I know! I know!" Starfire cried out.

"No, no, no! Let me tell!" Beastboy said with a smirk. "Okay, Gizmo got his ass kicked by Jinx –"

"HEY!"

"Oh, right. He got his ass kicked more than usual. And then he was like flat lining in some all white room."

"That's not a verb you moron…"

"And then Jinx jumped off a building, and acted like the hottest guy on earth and slashed Shorty across his chest."

"In your dreams…"

"The end!"

Gizmo started clapping slowly. "Bravo. Word of advice – Keep your day job."

_I think I understood Gizmo's version better… _Raven said with a smirk. _Beastboy is weirdly cute… I did not just think that._

#!$$#!$$ TWO DAYS LATER #!$$#!$$

Raven shut herself up in her room for the next two days, doing something that only a brave few would care to know. You'd never believe it but Gizmo was one of those brave few. Actually he was the ONLY brave few. He tried to get her to come out of her room for even a split second; he built his goggles with an internal camera, they'd see what was in her room even if he couldn't.

When she finally emerged from her room, the first thing she did was grab Gizmo by the shoulders and kiss him. Gizmo turned a bright shade of crimson, Starfire looked confused, Cyborg fell over, Robin blew a blood vessel, Beastboy looked hurt, and Raven said, "There's a cure." In the five seconds this scene lasted, only one of them seemed to matter. The short sentence Raven spoke seemed to shatter Gizmo's hopelessness. There was a cure. He didn't care what it was; he would be willing to try it. "It's an incantation. The problem is getting Jinx to hold still for the amount of time you need to speak it. Also it needs to be while she's in wolf form…"

"What do you mean the amount of time _I_ need to speak it? I can't do spells and crap like you can."

"I have something that will cure that," Raven said taking his arm and dragging him into her room.

#!$$#!$$ RAVEN'S ROOM #!$$#!$$

"There is an incantation that invokes the chanter with the power of an entity that most people fear." Raven handed Gizmo a thick book and pointed to what looked like a poem. "Read that spell, and you'll be ready to face Jinx. Tonight is the full moon, so you don't have much time to prepare, but this will have to do I suppose…"

Gizmo took a deep breath and read the mystifying words in Raven's book:

"Aradia! my Aradia!

Thou art my daughter unto him who was

Most evil of all spirits, who of old

Once reigned in hell when driven away from heaven,

Who by his sister did thy sire become,

But as thy mother did repent her fault,

And wished to mate thee to a spirit who

Should be benevolent,

And not malevolent!

Aradia, Aradia! I implore

Thee by the love which she did bear for thee!

And by the love which I too feel for thee!

I pray thee grant the grace which I require!

And if this grace be granted, may there be

One of three signs distinctly clear to me:

The hiss of a serpent,

The light of a firefly,

The sound of a frog!

But if you do refuse this favour, then

May you in future know no peace nor joy,

And be obliged to seek me from afar,

Until you come to grant me my desire,

In haste, and then thou may'st return again

Unto thy destiny. Therewith, Amen!"

A woman, shining even in Raven's dimly lit room, appeared before Gizmo. Smiled, and said, "Thy need my power? To help thy love, I see. I shall aid thee; but only for this night, and only after you receive the signs…" A shimmering beam of magical power, the same color of Jinx's jubaku blades, formed around him, bestowing the temporary powers to him.

Beastboy wanted to see what was going on in Raven's chamber, but decided knocking would be a poor idea. There was a small space between the floor and the door. Transforming into a snake, he slithered beneath the crack, letting out a small hiss as he arrived in his friend's room. He turned into a firefly to see better, illuminating a small area of her room. Beastboy felt bad for slipping into Raven's room uninvited so he transformed into a bullfrog and let out a large croaking sound to get the pair's attention.

At the sound of the frog, Gizmo clutched his head, a sharp pain emerging from it. He clamped his eyes shut and fell limply back into Raven's arms. _You're ready. And I know you can help Jinx overcome the werewolf. You're so willing and determined. Even if you failed, on your dieing breath you would want us to free Jinx from her torture… I wish someone cared for me as much as you care for her…_

#!$$#!$$ AUTHOR'S NOTE #!$$#!$$

That's a real incantation I found. I didn't just make it up on the spot, I swear! I'm really sorry this took me forever to post!

Translation time!

_Hicchi _ Cure

It's sad… I think the next chapter will be the last one… Sniffle!


	7. Kieuseru, Masuta!

OMFG! It's the last chapter! That means a lot has to happen, and it also means I need to start a new fic…

(Shameless Plug) So I decided to start a Resident Evil 4 story that was inspired by the one and only IceBlade09. I truly hope that I can scare people in that fandom as well, (I actually have come up with the most frightening paring in the Resident Evil world, YES!) or at least make an impression in some other manner (there is no other manner).

To Mirtle Lawson: I answered your review before, but I thought I'd recap: I think you should post your fic! 96 Chapters? Holy crap! There needs to be more HIVE fics, and a good long one like that'll help inspire people.

Tsutanai Waaurufu

Chapter 7

Kieuseru, Masuta!

!$$$ TITANS TOWER !$$$

"Okay," Gizmo said to his temporary team, "We need Jinx, A, alive, and B, as a werewolf. She'll need to be standing still while I perform the incantation. Everybody got it?" He was answered by affirmative nods. "Alright, we just need one more person…"

!$$$ HIVE !$$$

Mammoth snapped his head up at the familiar sound of his communicator going off. _Who could be calling me?_ He flicked it open revealing the face of his deceased friend. "Gizmo?"

"Who where you expecting, Gandhi?" the face replied.

"Oh my God. I've gone insane with grief."

"Why would talking to me make you insane?"

"We tho- You're dead!"

"I am not dead!"

"Yes, you are; Jinx said you died."

"No, Jinx thought I died. See, she's a werewolf."

After a long pause Mammoth screamed, "What are you talking about!"

"It's kind of a long story…"

!$$$ A WHILE LATER !$$$

"… Do you believe me now?"

"I want to, man… I really do. But… It just seems too far-fetched to be true…"

"Would you rather me be dead; Or would you like to help me turn Jinx back to normal?"

"Jinx just left, Giz… She just said she was going 'Out'. You'll never find her…"

Gizmo was silent for a while and then said, "Yes, we will. These communicators have a tracking device built in; We just need your help, Mammoth."

"Point me in the right direction! We gonna open up a can of whoop-ass on that basterd!"

!$$$ AN ALLEY !$$$

"Don't cry, girl. It's not becoming, you know…" Masuta growled to his head, where Jinx lay dormant.

Another tear rushed down her face, _I can't help it… You killed him… I- I loved him!_

"I know you did, dear. That's what makes my life so enjoyable…"

"Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but…" Masuta whirled his body around to see a boy. The boy was no taller than he, but he seemed to have a glowing pink aura surrounding him. Masuta knew who this was; he knew far too well.

"You! I killed you. Go away; I care not for specters."

"I'm no ghost… Masuta."

"Clever; How do you know my name?"

"A friend told me about you… She knows much about creatures, such as yourself…"

"And who is this… Friend?"

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" An inky black reiki grasped around the canine's lithe form.

"Nice timing, Raven."

"Thank you. Now! Say the incantation before he breaks free!" As if on cue the magenta wolf leapt out of the reiki's hold. With a howl, a group of black dogs came and surrounded Raven, distracting her from unleashing another spell on Masuta.

"It'll take more than a few magic tricks to stop me, boy."

"Hah!" A green light whizzed past Masuta's ear, burning it slightly. Another few Starbolts were fired (and expertly dodged), as Starfire landed next to Gizmo. "Do not worry; I can handle him!" Starfire flew head-on as the wolf howled again, summoning another group of dogs to hold off his attacker.

A green wolf rushed at the pink one, trying to bite Masuta to immobilize it for a time. But each time, Beastboy missed by mere inches. Masuta leapt back and howled once again, trapping Beastboy in a circle of black werewolves.

A lanky dark-haired boy ran at the wolf, drawing a long staff. Masuta managed to dodge most of the expertly done attacks. Robin threw a Birdarang at his opponent, striking Masuta's shoulder, causing a stream of blood to trickle down his arm. ("We're not trying to kill her, damn it!") Masuta contemplated attacking this… nuisance, but, no. _This boy isn't my villain; the young one is!_ With another howl, another group of dogs trapped Robin.

"Looks like it's my turn," A deep voice said, walking up to Gizmo's side. An aqua colored laser shot out of Cyborg's arm, causing Masuta to get knocked into the back of the alley. "Now, man!" But before Gizmo could start saying the incantation, the wolf got to his feet and howled. With Cyborg trapped, Gizmo hoped Mammoth would arrive soon.

Masuta advanced at Gizmo, a low growl barely auditable above the Titans' various war cries. Suddenly, Masuta stopped and in Jinx's normal voice said, "Gizmo, Mammoth!" Gizmo looked over; Mammoth was indeed standing next to him. "Attack pattern Epsilon!" Masuta took back over, and lunged at the duo, who dodged. Mammoth grabbed the wolf by the hind-legs and hoisted Masuta into his arms.

"Giz! Now!"

"Man refuse the beast

Beast leave this man

Rejoin your family

Return to your pack

Return your home

Return to the wild

Break this bond

Refuse this joining

Spirit of Evil depart

Eyes of darkness turn away

One becomes two

And go your separate ways!"

A pink light engulfed the alley, a defining scream coming from Masuta and the other wolves. The sound faded and the only people left were the Titans, Mammoth, an exhausted Gizmo, and in the middle of it all, Jinx, looking as beautiful and cat-like as before.

"Come," Raven said walking over to Jinx. "We should make sure the incantation worked."

"Mmhmm," Jinx mused.

!$$$ TITANS TOWER !$$$

"Well, you seem to be fine," Cyborg said as Jinx sat up on her bed.

"Thanks Cy…" Jinx said with a small blush.

"No, problem…"

Gizmo turned around and started to walk off, not wanted to be a bother to the 'happy couple'.

"Gizmo, wait!" Jinx called from her bed. He only started to run.

Arriving in the main room, Raven addressed him by saying, "Did you tell her you love her?"

"I couldn't. She looked so happy with Cyborg… I wish them many happy years… Together…"

"But I don't love him," Jinx said from behind him.

Gizmo turned around to face her. "You don't?"

"No; I love you." With that, Jinx kneeled on the floor and kissed her friend.

Starfire, who had been watching the whole thing, turned to Robin and followed Jinx's example.

Beastboy made a gagging noise and left with a bouquet of roses to bring to Terra's statue.

"I'm going to run off and get a bite to eat," Mammoth said to anyone who cared to listen.

With a sigh, Cyborg sat on the couch next to Raven and said, "Looks like everyone has someone, but us."

Cyborg turned to Raven. And Raven turned to Cyborg. "Don't. Even. Think. About it."

"Okay."

"Who the fuck came up with this ending!"

!$$$ AUTHOR'S NOTE !$$$

Ah! It's over! OMG! I know that was a really weird way to end it… But I actually couldn't think of anything better… (Sweat drop)

Trans-freaking-lations!

Kieuseru, Masuta! (Die, Masuta!)

Reiki (Aura)

I can't really believe that it's over… I've got some people to thank, so don't leave yet!

Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Y'all rule!

Special thanks to mistressmarionette! If she hadn't written 'H is for HIVE' than I wouldn't have started writing this.

Kudos to the dudes who came up with iTunes! I never would have gotten through this if I didn't have some music to listen to.

Extra special thanks to the folks of http/ They provided most of the information I got on werewolves.

(And now to sound like a rapper!) I would like to thank the Goddess. She granted me creativity so I could start (and finish) this!

Keep an eye out for me in the future!

Snow Puff


End file.
